Kickin' it Daddy Style
by 1030
Summary: A baby ended up on outside Jack's door. It was his. How is he going to take care of a baby while he's still in high school? His friends help him as much as they can but it is hard work. Parenting isn't easy. Join Jack and his friends on their journey of giving the baby the best life possible but still keeping her a secret.
1. My Baby

We all have secrets. We aren't proud of all of them. I am proud of my child though. I am not proud that I had her so young but I am proud that I can say that I am her father. The only father she will ever have. The only parent she will have.

I am only sixteen years old. I go to a prestigious boarding school in California. My dad pays for all of it. My parents got divorced and that was his one requirements for my mom keeping me. I have to go to this school and then move onto a college, that he chooses.

I was in my dorm when it all started. I had just finished my first day of sophomore year. I was waiting for Jerry. He told me he had big news. I wonder what it is.

I heard a soft knock at the door. I got up slowly and went to the door. I looked through the little peephole we accidentally made last year. Okay it wasn't an accident but still. We get the same room for the four years here. Same roommates too. I got my best friend, Jerry, after my dad paid the housing director.

I didn't see anyone so I opened the door to look down the hallway. No one and nothing was there except a small basket. I leaned down and looked at it. When I realized what it was I jumped back.

_A baby? What is going on? _ I quickly brought the baby in so that no one would see it. There was a letter sitting on the baby's stomach. I picked it up and as that my name was on it. My stomach twisted into all kinds of knots. I opened it slowly and began to read.

* * *

Jack,

This baby is yours. She is a month old now. I know you don't think its possible that you could have a baby but it is. If you remember back to Halloween of freshman year, it was such a romantic night. Anyway I didn't tell you before now because I didn't know how to tell you. I just can't take care of her. If you really don't want to you can put her up for adoption but I know that she would like one of her birth parents. I'm sorry I couldn't keep her but I have a life. I am only sixteen. My parents freaked when they found out and wouldn't even let me think about keeping her. I hope that you can do what is best.

Her name is Elizabeth Lily Brewer. I gave her your last name because I know you. You won't give her up and that's what I loved about you. I couldn't afford anything for her, other than a few of my old things. I'm so sorry this happened but we made a beautiful baby together. I hope she has the best life possible for her.

Love,

Sami 3

* * *

I read over the letter at least five times. After about the third time the baby, I mean Elizabeth, started to cry. I finally put the letter down and excepted it. I picked her up and tried to calm her down. I saw a bottle in the basket. I picked it up and fed her carefully. I tried to burp her and then she calmed down.

_How did this happen? Why did this happen to me? It was one time.. How could this happen? I was careful...I thought._

The door opened. I was still standing in the middle of the room with Elizabeth's basket on the floor and her lying on my bed. I turned to the door and saw Kim.

"Hey Jack, we were going to go-" she stopped when she saw Elizabeth.

"What did you do Jack?" She asked as she crossed the room. She smacked me on the back of the head and went over to Elizabeth. _I deserved everything she was going to say. I was stupid. I don't deserve any respect anymore_.

Kim saw the letter and must have read it over quickly.

"Are you kidding me? How could you be so stupid? How could you let this happen?" She was rambling off but I wasn't listening.

"Jack, what are you going to do?" Elizabeth had fallen asleep a long time ago because Kim had gotten quieter as she went. She was finally only just whispering.

"I don't know," I mumbled. She set Elizabeth down in her basket, very slowly and carefully. She stood up and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around me in a friendly hug. I snapped out of my trance long enough to hug her. _Why would I ever pass up a hug with her? I would be incredibly stupid. Here I am standing in the middle of my room hugging my crush of two years. That's right I have been crushing on Kim since I first met her two years ago. I guess you could say it was love at first sight._

"You're not giving her up, are you?" Kim asked in a small voice, very unlike her usual voice. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. I realized we were really close. I could easily lean down an inch and connect our lips. I could smell her minty fresh breath.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to take care of a baby while still in high school?"

"I'll help. Jerry probably will too and I can talk to Grace," Kim offered with a smile on her face.

"You think we could raise a baby?" Kim pulled back from the hug. I was disappointed. Stop talking like that. She just hugged me because I were upset. She has no feelings for me so I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"Trust me. We could go to town tomorrow and buy the things she will need. And I have a lot of free time in my schedule so I can watch her during those times and I'm sure Grace or Jerry can watch her when both of us can't. She can sleep in your room most night and sleep in mine when you need a break," Kim said thinking everything through.

"Where am I supposed to get all this money?" My dad was rich but while I was here he didn't give me much money. Money for school was all he sent.

"Maybe tell you parents what happened?" I shook my head viciously. I could not tell my parents. They would freak and make me give her up so that I could focus on my school work.

"Well if you can't tell them," she sighed thinking. "You might have to trick them into sending money."

"I guess I have to," I said. She nodded.

"Do you need anything tonight? Elizabeth looks like she's asleep." I shrugged.

"Well it's Friday night and I have no plans," she said. She went and sat next to Elizabeth. I grabbed my desk chair and sat on it, looking at Kim. She was softly rocking Elizabeth in her arms.

"What do you want to do?" _The Kim Crawford was sitting on my bed...with my baby. Okay that last part was something I never imagined. But Kim was in my room asking me what I wanted to do. Well I could never tell her what I actually wanted to do but I can just say something else._

"Want to watch a movie?" Kim nodded. I went over to our TV and looked in the cabinet under it. We had a lot of movies. Scary movies, comedies, romance - don't ask why, and some others. Kim looked at the movies over my shoulder.

"Why do you have all these movies? Romance, really?" I blushed a little.

"Well...I...uh...Jerry likes to have them if girls come over," I finally spit out. She giggled and picked out a movie. It was The Hunger Games.

"I love this movie," she said. I nodded and took it from her. I put it in and grabbed the remote.

_Where was Jerry? He was supposed to tell me the news hours ago. Oh well. I hope he doesn't walk in when Kim is here. He will just make fun of me, like he always does. It's not in a mean way, we just laugh at each other. Especially when there are girls around. I make fun of him when he is with Grace and he makes fun of me when I am with Kim._

I sat in the chair while Kim sat on my bed with her back against my headboard. Elizabeth was in her basket on my desk. I covered her up and even kissed her nose when Kim wasn't looking. The truth is I've always wanted a little girl. I was kind of hoping to wait until I was married but here she is anyway.

After the first twenty minutes Kim moved over and made room for me.

"Want to sit with me?" I nodded, my mouth suddenly very dry. I sat next to her and she pulled the blanket onto our laps. I was so close to her. Our legs were touching and she was slightly leaning into me. I sighed in my head. This moment was perfect. I wasn't even watching the movie.

Then Elizabeth started to cry. I climbed out of bed and picked her up. I rocked her in my arms but she wouldn't stop crying. Kim took her from my arms carefully after pausing the movie.

She looked through Elizabeth's basket while rocking her. She found what she was looking for, a diaper. She went into the bathroom. Each dorm room has a bathroom and a Tv and two beds. This school is really expensive.

She came out a minute later with a calm baby. She sat on the bed again and held Elizabeth to her chest. I climbed back in the bed and sat next to her. We started the movie again.

"Thanks for helping me," I said quietly.

"No problem. I have three little sisters and two little brothers. I have changed many diapers."

"Well thanks for that," I said. We watched the movie. Every death Kim drew a sharp breath. She even snuggled into my side a few times. I'm sure she didn't mean to, just in the moment.

When the movie ended Kim was asleep. She had Elizabeth in her arms and was sleeping with her head on my shoulder. I carefully took Elizabeth out of her arms and laid Kim's head on my pillow. I put Elizabeth back in her basket. I sat back down and Kim snuggled closer to me. I smiled to myself.

The door opened. Jerry walked in with a grin on his face. He saw me and then Kim and then the baby.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," he said simply. I got up, careful of Kim, and sat on my desk chair. Jerry looked at me with a huge grin. I sighed.

"Remember Sami from Halloween?" Jerry looked confused and then smiled remembering her. He had been so proud of me for getting her.

"Well it's her baby...and mine," I said. Jerry looked shocked but then his face relaxed.

"Did you forget protection?" I shrugged and Jerry let it slide.

"So she just dropped off the baby?" I nodded and handed him the note. He turned on the lamp and read it quickly. He smirked.

"Well that explains the baby but what about Kim? Tire her out too much?" I blushed a deep red and looked away.

"No. She just offered to help take care of Elizabeth," I said shyly.

"So she fell asleep in your bed? Doesn't look suspicious at all," he said with a gleam in his eyes. He was trying hard not to laugh at me.

"We were watching a movie. Anyway it's not like that between Kim and I," I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. Jerry, my best friend since forever, detected it. His face instantly softened.

"Sorry man," he said patting my back. I just looked over at Kim. When I looked back I changed the subject.

"So what was the big news you had to tell me?" Jerry smirked at me.

"You know that homecoming is in a week?" I nodded and waited for him to continue. "I'm going with Emma Steele." _ I don't understand why he was so excited. Emma was hot but he liked Grace._

"Why are you do excited?"

"Because it'll make Grace jealous. She hates Emma." He sounded like he thought it through but it still made no sense to me.

"Let me break it down. I will tell you about Emma tomorrow during english. Grace is there. She will instantly be jealous that I didn't even try to ask her. We will go to the dance and I will be dancing with Emma...until I casually ditch her for Grace. Grace will realize that I am an awesome guy and she'll dance the rest of the night with me. And if I'm lucky maybe I'll be staying in her dorm or her in mine. Which reminds me, if she comes here I need you to go to Kim's and if we go to hers then Kim will come here. That good?" Kim in my room again. Why wouldn't I be okay with that?

"Yeah sure," I said trying to sound casual. He smirked at me.

"So who are you taking?" I shrugged.

"I don't know yet?"

"You better get on it. Soon girls will start getting desperate and coming up to you. Do you really want to lie to that many girls...like last year? Of course you're not going this year," he said sarcastically at the end. Last year I told a bunch of girls I wasn't going and then I went just for fun. A bunch of girls ganged up on me. Kim saved me by saying she dragged me there. Then she dragged me to the dance floor to dance. I danced with her the rest of the night. It was so nice.

"I'll ask someone when I'm ready," I said hoping he would drop the subject. No such luck.

"Are you going to try to ask Kim? I mean how many times can you try and fail? Haven't you tried to ask her out like a hundred time? Every school event," he said. I blushed and then glared at him. I try to ask Kim out all the time but I freak out and don't do it._ She probably thinks I'm a weirdo. I try to cover it up as best I can but none of my friends fall for it._

"Well I'm going to hit the hay," Jerry said. He jumped onto his bed and just like that he was asleep.

I grabbed a blanket from the bottom of my bed and a pillow from the closet. I laid on the floor and fell asleep quickly. Only to be woken up three times to change Elizabeth.

This parenting is hard work. Kim helped me but Jerry just threw stuff at me.


	2. Shopping

"I'll be back soon. We can go shopping then," Kim said. She left the room at about ten o'clock. She was heading toward her room to get ready to go to town.

"Man I am tired," Jerry complained. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eye. I felt bad that this was all my fault.

"Sorry about that man," I told him. He waved it off.

"Whatever. So you're going to town with Kim?"

"To shop for baby stuff," I clarified. This wasn't a date. _No matter how much I wanted it to be._

"Can I come with...just to town?"

"Sure, why?"

"I need to go buy some new threads," he said. I laughed. Most of the time we are wearing our uniform, which we have to buy through the school to make sure that we buy the right stuff.

"Well get ready then," I said throwing a pillow at him. I got up and showered quickly. I threw on some clothes and waited. I changed Elizabeth into one of her other outfits.

"You like the pink dress?" _I was talking to a baby. Whatever_. Jerry was in the shower and had the radio cranked up. He couldn't hear me and Kim was back at her room.

I quickly dress Elizabeth in the white onesie with the pink dress over it.

"You like pink, Elizabeth?" She frowned a little. _Maybe I was just imagining it but I thought that she didn't like her name._

"How about Lily instead?" I remembered that was her middle name. She giggled and clapped her hands together. Here was a month old baby already clapping her hands. I was so proud.

"Well Lily lets get some shoes on," I said. I grabbed some of her cute little sandals from the basket. I carefully slipped them on and gave her a kiss on the nose. She giggled some more.

"Really man?" I turned around to see Jerry standing there in his boxers. I blushed. He just caught me talking baby talk to a little month old baby.

"I...uh...meet me by my car," I said. I picked Lily up. I grabbed my backpack, which was now filled with baby stuff, and headed out the door. I walked to Kim's dorm. I had to walk down the hall to the elevator and then out of my building, across the street and into hers. There are eight buildings, four girls' and four boys'.

_I've decided that if anyone asks about Lily, I'll say that I'm babysitting her for my aunt._

I was about to walk into the elevator when I saw Kim and Grace come down the stairs.

"So you're going shopping with Jack? For his baby?" Kim nodded.

"And you agreed to come," she said. _Did Kim not want to be alone with me?_

They both saw me and smiled. Grace saw Lily and freaked.

"OMG, she is just the cutest thing," she said. She ran over and lifted Lily out of my arms. She started to talk baby talk and I had to stifle a laugh. Grace glared at me.

"Lets go," I said. I led them to my car.

"Oh we don't have a car seat for her," Kim complained. I shrugged when she looked at me for answers.

"What it do ladies?" I heard Grace groan.

"He's coming?" She handed Lily over to Kim and got in the car. She slammed the door. Jerry climbed into the front and Kim climbed in the other side. She held Lily on her lap while I drove to town. I parked in the main parking lot. In this town there are five parking lots because most people just park and walk down main street. There are stores that have their own parking lots but not many.

Kim and Grace were talking in the car while Jerry and I got out. I grabbed the baby bag and took my phone out of it. It was eleven now so we could shop for a few hours and be back to the school before dinner.

Kim and Grace finally got out. Kim handed me Lily for a while.

"I'm going to go grab a corn dog, see you later," Jerry said. He started to walk away but Kim stopped him.

"Jerry wait," she said. She elbowed Grace. Grace blushed a little, not seen from where Jerry was standing though.

"Can I come with?" Jerry's face lit up. I was happy for him. I think that it could be good for him to just hang out with Grace.

"Uh...y-yeah...su-sure," he said. Grace smiled and walked over to him. They walked away together. I saw Kim pull out her phone and send a text. Then she put it back away and took Lily from me. She led me to a store. I texted Jerry.

To: Jerry

'Don't scare her away'

To: Jack

'Let me do my thing'

To: Jerry

'Fine but be nice'

To: Jack

'Don't tell me what to do'

I put my phone away and followed Kim. She walked into a store. It was like all baby stuff. We looked around for a little while before a sales person comes up to us.

"Hello. Shopping for your baby?" I could see it in her eyes. She thought that Kim was the mother. She thought we were too young, which is true, and thought we were irresponsible.

"His cousin, actually," Kim said sweetly. _She is so thoughtful. She knew what I was thinking and she beat me to it._

"Oh well isn't she a cutie," she said. "Is there anything in particular that you're looking for?"

"We're just looking around," Kim said, rocking Lily a little.

"Just ask if you need help," she replied.

"Thank you," I said. She left Kim and I to look around. We found a few car seats that were nice.

Lily started squirming around when we looked at the last one.

"You like this one Lily?" Kim gave me a quizzical look.

"I thought her name was Elizabeth," she said.

"That's her first name but she responds more to Lily," I told her.

"That's sweet. Already giving her a nickname." I scowled.

"Lets just get the stuff," I said a little roughly.

We finally picked out that car seat. It was pink, figures. It was the number one safest...that's what the tag said. We also got a carrier for Lily that was also pink. We bought a crib and some blankets. Then we got some outfits.

Kim looked through the outfits while I sat in a chair that was way too small for me. I sat Lily on my knee and she watched Kim. I watched her too. _She is just so amazing. She loves babies and is willing to help me out. I mean this should be my problem. She shouldn't have to deal with it but she took on the challenge._

We finally were able to buy the stuff. It cost well over five hundred dollars. Lucky for me, I talked to my dad and told him I needed it for basketball. He didn't even question anything, which was weird.

I pulled the car up in front of the store and loaded it. Kim put the car seat in and strapped Lily into it. I had called Jerry earlier but he wouldn't pick up. Kim tried Grace and got the same results. I decided that they were probably having a great time. Kim and I decided to go get some ice cream. I even let Lily have some, even though Kim said I shouldn't. I have to spoil my baby girl.


	3. Dress Shop

"Oh we're going to go meet Grace and Jerry at Dresses4U," Kim said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jerry is at a dress shop?" Lily clapped her hands and giggled.

"And you're going too, so don't make fun of Jerry," Kim said. She got up and threw our garbage away.

"Let's go dress shopping Lily," I said in a fake happy voice. Kim came back and laughed at me. She grabbed the bag, which we traded for a gray bag with pink writing that said Lily on it. We started walking to the dress shop.

"You sure Jerry and I can't go to the skateboard shack?" I asked, hoping that I wouldn't have to go in the dress shop. Kim shook her head.

"Let's go," she said dragging me into it. We didn't see Grace or Jerry so Kim texted Grace.

"They said they're on their way," she replied to me. I nodded and sat down on one of the chairs in here. Luckily it was black, unlike the rest of the store which was every other color and sparkly.

Kim went off to look for dresses. Grace and Jerry walked in a little while later.

"Where's-" Grace started but I pointed to one of the isles of dresses and she ran off. Jerry sat down on the couch and put his feet up.

"How was your date with Kim?" Jerry asked me.

"First it wasn't a date, we were looking for baby stuff. Second the shopping was boring but ice cream was fun," I said. Jerry's eyes widened.

"You got ice cream?" I shrugged with a smile.

"How was your date with Grace?" Jerry got this goofy grin on his face.

"It was great. We went to get corn dogs and we saw this clown. Grace like freaked because she's apparently afraid of clowns. So I dragged her over to it and he made her a balloon animal, but it popped almost right away. Then she dragged me over to a jewelry stand. She made me try on some bracelets and necklaces. That wasn't the fun part of the day. She didn't even buy anything. Then we went to new shop that had all stuff for dudes. She made me try on a bunch of clothes but I snuck some of my own in there. I only bought a few clothes but when we went to Forever 21, or something like that, Grace bought so much stuff. You can tell by all the bags." Jerry had carried in five bags.

"Sounds like you had fun," I said. Then Lily started to cry. I looked at her and could feel her full diaper.

"I've got to go change her," I said. I picked up the bag and left to find a bathroom. The lady directed me to the back after she gave me a funny look. I ignored it and changed Lily quickly.

When I got back I saw that Grace and Kim both had dresses on. My knees got a little weak when I saw Kim.

She was beautiful, like usual, but this time she had a dress on. It was a sky blue dress that poofed out a little at the waist. **( faironly_zm3_homecoming_mini_party/thing?id=82705393 )** Grace was wearing a magenta dress that was kind of tight.

"Nope," Grace said when she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned to Kim.

"That is for sure a yes," she said. Kim blushed a little. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"What do you boys think?" Grace asked turning her attention to us. Lily clapped her hands together.

"Nice dress," Jerry said lamely.

"It's really pretty," I said. _That was really lame._

"It is really pretty but also really expensive," she said with regret in her voice.

"We'll figure something out," Grace reassured her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jerry look at me. He motioned his head to Kim. I know what I have to do.

"I'll pay for it," I said. Both girls looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" They both yelled.

"I said I'll pay for it," I repeated. They still looked at me like I was crazy. Finally Kim spoke.

"I can't let you pay for this. It costs like three hundred dollars," she said trying to talk me out of it.

"I'm just going to go try on some more dresses," Grace said. She left to go back to the changing room. Jerry went back to his game on his phone.

"I'm paying for it. You've been such a help with Lily so I think I can start to repay you with this dress," I said. Kim complained for about five more minutes and I tried to convince her for another five minutes. Grace had come out in seven different dresses.

"Kim if you don't just let him buy it we are going to be here all night," Jerry complained. He knew that once I set my mind on something there was no changing it.

"But I just feel so bad," she said.

"Please just let me buy it. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me," I said. She didn't look convinced.

"Do it for Lily," I said holding Lily up. Lily giggled and clapped her hands. Kim smiled.

"Fine but I will at least pay you back for part of it," she said. I shrugged my shoulders. Kim walked over to me and pulled me onto a hug. I had to hug her awkwardly because of Lily but it was still a hug. _Kim was hugging me._

"Thank you," she said as she pulled back. Then she stood on her toes and kissed my cheek. My cheeks warmed quickly. She pulled away and walked back to change. I numbly put my hand to my cheek and cupped it. Lily reached up and put her little hands on my cheeks. She giggled and then clapped her hands together.

I sat on the chair and put Lily on my lap.

"Someone's got a cru-ush," Jerry sang. He laughed at my blushing. I slapped his arm and Lily started to cry. I glared at Jerry while I rocked her. She was just upset. I just changed her and she just drank her bottle.

"Who upset Lily?" Kim rushed over, freshly changed back in her skinny jeans and tank top. She draped her dress over the back of my chair and took Lily from me. She rocked her while murmuring words to her.

Grace came out and Kim almost dropped Lily. Grace was dressed in a strapless purple dress with a train that went down to her ankles. It was really pretty. ** ( DAPENE-Fashion-Bridesmaid-Wedding-Evening/dp/B00BU G0N0A/?tag=polyvore006-20)**

"You're going to the dance in that," Kim said. Lily clapped her hands.

"Oh but it's so expensive," she said in an overly dramatic voice. Jerry perked up but then Grace laughed.

"Kidding. This is actually a pretty cheap dress. Let's go buy it," she said. She ran back to change. She came back out a minute later in her shorts and sweatshirt. We bought the dresses and finally got out of that shop.


End file.
